I'm bored
by nessa-melwasul
Summary: What do they do when they're bored? Find out!
1. Kim and Bobby

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
A/N: I am just inspired tonight, what else can I say?? Lol actually I'm bored and read a fic similar to this one the other day...oh and all of the characters are alive cause they're so much better that way...R&R and enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm bored."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"There's nothing to do."  
  
"At least we haven't gotten a call."  
  
"Exactly, and there's nothing to do."  
  
"But at least no one needs us."  
  
"Yes, but there's still nothing to do."  
  
"But no one was severely injured tonight."  
  
"So what there's still nothing to do."  
  
"We...could be quiet."  
  
"Bobby..."  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah Kim."  
  
"No, really...so what are we doing right now?"  
  
"We are...sitting here...watching traffic..."  
  
"Fun huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Dispatch to Boyd 5-5-3."  
  
"Boyd 5-5-3 here."  
  
"More like BORED 5-5-3."  
  
"We need you at 1212 Riverside, Apartment 1F."  
  
"This is Boyd 5-5-3, we're on our way."  
  
"Finally, a call."  
  
"So Kim, I can see that this makes you happy..." 


	2. Jimmy and Alex

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
A/N: I am just inspired tonight, what else can I say?? Lol actually I'm bored and read a fic similar to this one the other day...oh and all of the characters are alive cause they're so much better that way...R&R and enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Alex I'm really bored."  
  
"Well good for you, Jimmy."  
  
"Wanna do something?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Get some food?"  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"Play basketball?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Cards?"  
  
"With you? Not on your life."  
  
"So what DO you wanna do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well you're no fun."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"How's ahem Ty?"  
  
"Ty is ahem fine."  
  
"Aw, no details Taylor?"  
  
"Jimmy?"  
  
"Yes?  
  
"Do you value your life?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then shut up." 


	3. Doc and Carlos

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
A/N: I am just inspired tonight, what else can I say?? Lol actually I'm bored and read a fic similar to this one the other day...oh and all of the characters are alive cause they're so much better that way...R&R and enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"It's a slow day."  
  
"No really Carlos, I hadn't noticed."  
  
"Aw, c'mon Doc, no need to get hostile."  
  
"Hostile? You're the one to talk, Mr. Required-Sensitivity-Classes."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I didn't mean anything."  
  
"The radio isn't working."  
  
"I know Carlos."  
  
"But I was gonna put on my favorite station."  
  
"Trust me, if the radio worked, we'd have been listening to jazz a long time before this discussion even started."  
  
"We're having a discussion? I didn't think it was that serious."  
  
"Discussion, conversation, talk, dialogue, whatever."  
  
"Good grief it's a slow day."  
  
"You noted."  
  
"I'm really bored."  
  
"Uh-huh...Carlos quit biting your nails."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"You're bugging me."  
  
"Oh. Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." 


	4. Ty and Sully

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
A/N: I am just inspired tonight, what else can I say?? Lol actually I'm bored and read a fic similar to this one the other day...oh and all of the characters are alive cause they're so much better that way...R&R and enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sul? You asleep over there?"  
  
"No Davis."  
  
"Oh ok cause it looked like you were sleeping there."  
  
"Well Davis, I wasn't asleep."  
  
"I'm really bored."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wanna go meet up with Bosco and Faith someplace?"  
  
"Naw, they're probably out on some exciting call or other."  
  
"Unlike us."  
  
"Yes, unlike us."  
  
"There's not even any traffic to watch out here."  
  
"I like it."  
  
"Yeah, you're just catching up on your beauty rest, right man?"  
  
"Davis I'm warning you..."  
  
"Oh really and what would you do to me huh?"  
  
"Ah I dunno Ty...I might just force you to tell me about you and Taylor...or perhaps a nice game of Russian Roulette..."  
  
"Ok ok already, I'll shut up."  
  
"Good." 


	5. Bosco and Faith

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.  
  
A/N: I am just inspired tonight, what else can I say?? Lol actually I'm bored and read a fic similar to this one the other day...oh and all of the characters are alive cause they're so much better that way...R&R and enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Faith?"  
  
"YES Bosco?"  
  
"Have you noticed that there's nothing to freakin DO?"  
  
"Yes Bosco."  
  
"Doesn't that bother you?"  
  
"Yes Bosco."  
  
"Really cause I thought it was just me."  
  
"No Boz, just cause I don't proclaim my boredness from the rooftops doesn't mean that I'm not bored."  
  
"Really..."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So...how are the kids?"  
  
"Fine I guess."  
  
"And Fred?"  
  
"Ok Bosco, I'm not THAT bored."  
  
"Ok, fine."  
  
"How's your mom?"  
  
"Fine I guess."  
  
"And Mikey?"  
  
"Ok Faith, I'm not THAT bored."  
  
"Point taken Boz."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Hey Bosco?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do me a favor will ya?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shut up, will ya?"  
  
"Point taken Faith."  
  
"Good." 


End file.
